In the above mentioned U.S. patent, the damping means are in the form of a continuous circular ring, and there are thus two rings, each of which is disposed on a respective side of an annular rib of that one of the two coaxial rotatable parts which lies radially inward of the other. This results in some complexity in assembly, since components have to be fitted over other components in opposite axial directions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clutch friction wheel of the kind defined under "Field of the Invention" above in which this difficulty is overcome.
According to the invention, a clutch friction wheel, especially for a motor vehicle, of the kind comprising at least two parts mounted for rotation with respect to each other about an axis, with damping means acting between the said parts, the said damping means comprising, coaxially about the said axis, two rings, one of which is in contact with a surface of one of the said parts, while the other is in contact with a surface of the other one of the said parts, the said rings being joined together by resilient means, is characterised in that the said damping means are disposed in a groove of one of the said parts, the said damping means being divided into at least two ring segments, each of which includes an equivalent element of each of the said rings.
Fitting of the damping means in a clutch friction wheel according to the invention thus involves only a simple radial engagement of ring segments in a groove.
In addition, when one of the two coaxial parts of the clutch wheel comprises a clutch plate, with the other part including two guide rings, the clutch plate can have the advantage of being thickened axially, at least at its inner periphery, or it can be made of increasing thickness in the radially inward direction if necessary, and this makes it more robust, like the guide rings.
Thus the whole clutch friction wheel assembly is extremely robust.
The various features and advantages of the invention will appear more clearly on a reading of the description of preferred embodiments of the invention which follows, and which is given by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying diagrammatic drawings.